With the improvement of technology, various mobile terminals, such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, a tablet computer, etc., are developed. For example, the structure, style, and performance of a mobile terminal may be frequently updated.
Conventionally, a card holder for holding a mobile terminal card, such as a subscriber identity module (SIM) card, is provided in the mobile terminal, and can only match cards with the same size. As a result, when a user needs to use a mobil terminal card with a different size, the card holder is unable to hold the card with the different size.